


Nostalgia

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mycroft mildly annoying his little brother, Sherlock is unamused.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'N' for my 1k thingy

* * *

“It’s not for us, is it, brother mine,” Sherlock looked up from his chemistry set to look at Mycroft, truthfully he hadn’t realized his brother was still in the flat.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” He put down the object he had been snipping bits off of, “What is not for us?”

“Nostalgia.” The elder of the two brothers tapped the end of his umbrella on a small book labeled ‘Photos’, his nose wrinkled in distaste.

Sherlock rolled his eyes before walking over and snatching the album, “It isn’t mine.” He shoved it into the pocket of his robe, “Was there a point to your visit, Mycroft?” 

The shift in his tone caused his brother to arch an eyebrow, “Touched a nerve? To whom does it belong?” His smug smirk already conveyed he knew the answer.

“None of your business, _brother mine_.” Sherlock was already hustling his sibling towards the stairs briefly contemplating pushing Mycroft down the stairs. Damn the silly woman for leaving her gift out where others could see it...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> never really sure if I get their voices right like they sound right in my head but writing is another thing. well if you liked it let me know with a comment


End file.
